


"Here, let me do it."

by kadenastudio



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, flufff, love this couple, not ready for tonights ep, please don't fuck it up, they're so cute, theyre all I have!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadenastudio/pseuds/kadenastudio
Summary: Kat offers to put on Adena's hijab.Adena lets her.





	"Here, let me do it."

“Sweetie, you ready yet?” Kat calls from the front door as she's slipping her heels on.

 

“Nearly! My hijab is being... difficult,” Adena groans from their room. Kat smiles fondly and walks over to the doorframe of their room and leans against. She smiles widely as she watches Adena try to wrap her hijab, and then she giggles softly when her girlfriend stumbles again and groans loudly.

 

“It’s not funny, I don't know why it’s being like this!” Adena laughs, titling her head back.

 

“Here, let me do it,” Kat offers, stepping forward and taking the hijab from her lovers hands.

 

“You sure?” Adena asks, placing her hands on Kat’s hips as Kat places herself between Adena’s legs.

 

“Do you trust me?” Kat questions, titling Adena head up with her forefinger, making Adena look her in the eye.

 

“Of course,” Adena confesses immediately. Because of course she does, she’d trust Kat with her life.

 

“Good,” Kat smiles, she leans in and quickly pecks Adena on the lips.

 

Adena can't help but smile uncontrollably. the fact that her girlfriend is currently wrapping her hijab for her, its incredible. none of her other girlfriends would dare even touch it when it was off her hair. She can't help but feel as if this is extremely intimate.

 

“There we go! You can take a look now,” Kat exclaims, Adena looks up and sees nothing but excitement from her girlfriend and she can't help but smile widely. “You gonna take a look?” Kat questions.

 

“No, I’m sure it’s perfect,” Adena whispers and smiles widely as she leans up and takes Kat’s face in her hands and strokes her cheeks softly. She brings Kat’s lips to her own and kisses her slowly but passionately. When she pulls back she feels Kat’s eyelashes brush against her cheek and can feel Kat smiling widely.

 

“What was that for?” Kat asks, “Not that I'm complaining,”

 

“Just that. I love you,” Adena whispers.

 

“I love you too,” Kat confesses, “Ready to go?”

 

“With you? Of course,” Adena smiles as she stands and feels Kat take her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! check out my Tumblr!!!!  
> and send me prompts!
> 
> [ kadena-studio](https://kadenastudio.tumblr.com)


End file.
